Keisuke Jin
Kamen Rider X '(仮面ライダーX, ''Kamen Raidā Ekksu) is the primary protagonist and eponymous character of the 1974 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider X. He is also known as '''X-Rider (Xライダー, Ekksu Raidā) X-Rider also made his appearance in the Kamen Rider Super-1 Movie, Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!, and Kamen Rider BLACK RX. He also appears in Kamen Rider Decade and its movie, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker,'' OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' and Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO Movie War Megamax. Keisuke Jin Keisuke Jin (神 敬介, Jin Keisuke) was the son of Robotics scientist Keitarō Jin who was devising the technology for undersea exploration. However, Keisuke and his father were attacked by Neptune of the G.O.D. organization which wanted the technology for their use. As a result, Keisuke suffered mortal injuries inflicted from the ordeal with his father forced to perform surgery on his son with what little of his inventions to make his son into a "Kaizorg" (カイゾーグ, Kaizōgu?) to save his life before he succumbed to his own injuries. Driven to avenge his father's death and save the world, Keisuke battles G.O.D. Stronger .]] Keisuke returns in Episode 36 from Spain fighting against Armored Knight in Japan alongside Kamen Rider Amazon after Armored Knight one sword dissapear when he throw his Ridol Stick and he manage to escapes, they shake hand together before helping Stronger defeat both Armored Knight and Commander Jishaku. He and Amazon later rescue both V3 and Riderman and they soon meet Stronger again, who had been joined by Rider 1 and Rider 2 in their absence. The seven riders, which would be known as the Seven Legendary Riders, marched against the Delza Army, who had captured Tachibana Tobei Skyrider Keisuke reappeared in this series OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including X-Rider, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, X-Rider and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max ''to be added X-Rider For the first 27 episodes, Keisuke's used the phrase Set Up (セタップ, Setappu) and jumps into the air with his bodysuit manifesting as he removes the "Redizer" & "Perfecter" from the sides of his belt to form his helmet and then snap up the faceplate to complete the transformation. From 28 onward, Keisuke uses the phrase "Dai Henshin!" (大変身！, Dai Henshin) to transform while making a "X" sign with his arms after V3 gives him Mercury Circuit(マーキュリー回路), which could greatly power up X. As a Kaizorg, Keisuke is a master of undersea combat. His exoskeleton is made of a special super alloy call Special Structure that allows him to survive the heavy pressure of ten thousand meters below sea level with an artificial lung to breathe underwater. Techniques *'X Punch' (Xパンチ, Ekkusu Panchi?) *'X Chop' (Xチョップ, Ekkusu Choppu?) *'X Kick' (Xキック, Ekkusu Kikku?) *'X Two-step Kick' (X二段キック, Ekkusu Nidan Kikku?) *'Revolving Kick' (回転キック, Kaiten Kikku?) *'X Finishing Kick' (X必殺キック, Ekkusu Hissatsu Kikku?) *'Riddol Crown Split' (ライドル脳天割り, Raidoru Nōten Wari) *'Rider Hammer Shoot' (ライダーハンマーシュート, Raidā Hanmā Shūto?) *'X Slash' (X斬り, Ekkusu Giri?) *'Riddol Windmill' (ライドル風車, Raidoru Fūsha?) *'Riddol Windmill Flame Reversal' (ライドル風車火炎返し, Raidoru Fūsha Kaen Gaeshi?) *'Riddol Barrier' (ライドルバリア, Raidoru Baria?) *'Rider Shock' (ライダーショック, Raidā Shokku?) *'Electroshock' (Electric Power) (電気ショック（エレクトリックパワー）, Denki Shokku (Erekutorikku Pawā)?) *'Vacuum Hell Wheel' (真空地獄車, Shinkū Jigoku Guruma?) *'Mid-air Hell Wheel' (空中地獄車, Kūchū Jigoku Guruma?) *'X-Rider Super Five Kick' (Xライダースーパーファイブキック, Ekkusu Raidā Sūpā Faibu Kikku?) Equipment Ridol The Ridol (ライドル, Raidoru?) is X-Rider's transformation belt and main weapon, kept in his belt until it's needed. The Ridol is a multipurpose weapon with four buttons that each activate a mode. *'Ridol Whip' (ライドルホイップ, Raidoru Hoippu?): Accessed when X-Rider presses the "H" button on the Ridol. X-Rider can use it like fencing sword. *'Ridol Stick' (ライドルスティック, Raidoru Sutikku?): Accessed when X-Rider presses the "S" button on the Ridol. *'Ridol Rope' (ライドロープ, Raido Rōpu?): Accessed when X-Rider presses the "R" button on the Ridol. *'Longpole' (ロングポール, Rōngu Pōru?): Accessed when X-Rider presses the "L" button on the Ridol. Ridol Stick.jpg|Ridol Stick Ridol Rope.jpg|Ridol Rope Longpole.jpg|Longpole Cruiser The Cruiser (クルーザー, Kurūzā?) is X-Rider's motorcycle, able to travel land, sea, and air. X-Rider can use the Cruiser to execute the "Crusier Big Loop" (クルーザー大回転, Kurūzā Dai Kaiten?)/"Crusier Attack" (クルーザーアタック, Kurūzā Atakku?) combo to take out his opponents. Kamen Ride Card is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider X. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider X, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decadeto transform into X-Rider. Behind the scenes Keisuke Jin was portrayed by . He reprised his role in Kamen Rider Stronger. As Kamen Rider X, his suit actors were Testsuya Nakayahi and Kazuo Niibori. Despite Kamen Rider X going on to make later minor appearances, including in recent crossover movies, Ryo Hayami has yet to reprise his role again. In 2009, he complained that Toei did not inform him of the Kamen Rider Decade all riders movie, saying that he would be willing to return. *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, he was voiced by (Ryutaros in Kamen Rider Den-O). was his suit actor. *In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, he was voiced by . *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, he was voiced by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) actor . Trivia *His design was based on the Belostomatidae or "Giant water bug". Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Tech Riders